The present invention relates to an electronic game apparatus, for example, a game calculator and the like, that enables the user to enjoy games.
A number of original games utilizing microcomputers have recently been developed and applied to a variety of video games, game machines and educational aids, with the trend being to incorporate these devices into calculators and watches.